The Way I am
by Kyia29811
Summary: It's a day dennis won't ever forget...Read to find out why..... I know bad summary
1. A hunting we will go

Yes I started writing another story before I finished my other one. I've had this idea floating in my head for quite a while though. Anyways hope you all like it. And 13 ghost not mine don't sue....LOL  
  
The smoke filled bar was empty save for the two drunken men playing pool, a couple celebrating something and a timid younger man in the far-left booth. His back was turned and he sat staring at the wall. He had a miller high life sitting in front of it. He starts to fidget with it. His fingers slowly rip the wrapper off of it. Slowly he took a sip. He laid his head back against the booth. He runs a hand threw his sandy blond hair and slowly lets out a deep sigh.  
  
"Dennis why did you ever take this job?" He mutters to his self. Dennis knew why he took this job. He was to be paid a lot of money once it was finished. You see Dennis is what you would call a psychic. If he touches someone their whole life flashes in from of his eyes and if he goes near anything dead he goes into painful seizures.  
  
A few months ago he was down on his luck. He was about to be evicted from his small one room apartment. He had no money, no job, and no friends. Life was rather bleak. Then one day a lawyer by the name of Ben moss showed up at his front door. Telling him that his client, some old man named Cyrus would pay him to help him find 12 ghost. At first he told the lawyer no way in hell. That was until he learned that each ghost caught meant a grand for him. So yes he took the job. It wasn't an easy task though. Cyrus didn't want to go get a few ghosts to show to his all his rich friends. No he had to go after the meanest and most violent of all ghosts the ones that live a tortured life and died a violent death.  
  
They were a strange bunch to say the least. The young boy who had a arrow going threw his head, the prom queen who was killed by her prom king, the small mother and fat giant son, the beautiful nude girl who mutilated her body with hundreds of cuts in despair of thinking she would never be beautiful. Each one of them got a name from Cyrus: the first born son, the bound woman, and the angry princess. So for the last few months he traveled around the world helping Cyrus capture the ghost he needed. Cyrus needs him to pin point each location of the ghost to a T. It was always a rather painful experience each life flashing in front of his eyes. Today though today was different. It would be a day he would never forget.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Dennis walked quietly down the darkened hallway. The floor groaned in protest threating to give way with ever step he took. He and three others where trying to find the ghost that Cyrus needed. Ahead of him the two men who Cyrus put in charge of this little trip walked quickly scanning rooms as they passed them. They where your typical " I'm hot shit" males. Dennis walked next to the only woman on the team. Her name was Melanie. Cyrus had hired her after they had captured the last ghost. She looked like she should of been walking down a runway in Paris modeling the newest fashions not walking threw a condemned turn of the century asylum looking for a ghost. Cyrus had ordered them to go find the ghost he called The Jackal giving Dennis only a name to go by, Ryan Kuhn.  
  
"Will you hurry up I want to find this ghost and get out of here fast." The blonde man whose name was David yelled back at Dennis and the women.  
  
"No shit this place gives me the creeps" the other man said Dennis remembered his name was Rick. His head ached horribly. Screams of pain fear and anger echoed with in his head. So many tortured souls inhabited the building. With the glasses they each wore they saw each and every single one. Like the young girl who looked no older then 13. Her body shock with violent spasms. Her arms were held back tightly in the straightjacket that was around her small frame. Her glazed over eyes rolled book into her head. Blood flowed out of her ears and eyes. A milky liquid came from her mouth.  
  
Or the nurse, who sat behind an old destroyed desk. Her uniform was shredded and stained red with blood. It barley covered her mutilated body. It looked as if some wild animal had attacked her. A couple dozen claw marks covered her body. A single slash across her throat was the fatal blow that had drained her of life. Melanie moved closer toward Dennis her eyes full of fear and disbelief.  
  
"They won't hurt us right. She asked him as they passed the nurse.  
  
"Uh I don't think so" Dennis said unsure him self. Dennis noticed that Rick and David had begun to walk down a set of concrete stairs toward the basement.  
  
"We better go catch up before we get separated" Melanie suggested as she began to speed up to catch up with the others.  
  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs they came to a long hallway. It was pitch black down there and the flashlights they held did little to improve it. Old door made of cement lined the hall. The fist thing Dennis noticed no ghost where anywhere to be seen. It was quite and empty down in the basement.  
  
"What way should we go? Dennis asked  
  
"We'll split up. We can cover more ground that way," David said after looking down the hall. "Melanie with me Dennis with Rick" He said.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Dennis said but both David and Rick had already begun walking opposite directions. Melanie looked at Dennis her eyes where filed with fear.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you later" she said as she ran after David. Dennis sighed and began to follow Rick  
  
"I don't see any fucking ghosts" Rick muttered as they walked down the hall.  
  
"You might not see it but something is down here," Dennis said as they walked into a room that was at the end of the hall. It looked like an office of some sort. There wasn't much with in the room a filing cabinet and a desk. On the desk lay tools used to "help" cure the patients. Dennis quickly walked to the cabinet and opened it fast hoping the files of patients had survived the fire and the years. Rows of files sat with in the cabinet undisturbed. Their corners curled slightly and they were browned with aged. They were listed in alphabetical order by the patient's last name. As Dennis began scanning the files Rick had walked over to examine the tools of torture.  
  
"Would you look at some of this. Man the doctors back then were brutal," he said while picking up a device that sent electric charges threw ones body.  
  
Dennis had gone threw the top draw the last name being H. He quickly opened the next drawer down. He scanned the files quickly trying to block out Rick's voice as he cautioned to play with the devices on the desk. Dennis stopped when he found the file he was looking for. He grabbed it quickly. Kuhn, Ryan was written in the top right corner. Opening it he began to scan the file.  
  
Name: Ryan Kuhn  
  
Age: 21  
  
Ryan committed himself on this day of May 13th 1898. For the viscous raping and killing of...  
  
Before Dennis finished reading a loud female scream echoed off the walls of the basement.  
  
"Melanie!" Dennis screamed as the file fell from his hand. He turns and ran out of the room run. Rick dropped the metal spike he was looking at and ran closely behind Dennis. The hall seemed never ending as they ran to find their teammates. Dennis could her insane laughter coming from a room at the end of the hall  
  
"Noooooo get away from me." Melanie screamed when they entered the room. Dave lay on the floor a pool of blood began forming under his body. Melanie screamed again. Dennis and Rick looked over at her in horror to see that a ghost was holding her down.  
  
"He has a fucking cage around his head. Rick said Dennis looked at the ghost and knew that this was the ghost they had been looking for. The rusted cage wasn't the only thing disturbing about the jackal. His mutilated fingers ended in sharp claws and his yellow eyes gleamed with an insane glee as he tore into Melanie's skin. Leather straps hung from the arms of the torn straightjacket he wore. She screamed out in pay as tears fell down her cheeks. She was almost completely naked Her shirt lay in tatters next to her. Her pants had been ripped off of her. Only her black bra and panties where left on her. She sobbed as the ghost hooked one clawed finger under the straps of her bra ripping it off quickly. Rick was the first one to recover from shock. He ran over quickly toward the two, yelling at the wraith.  
  
"Hey you get away from her" the ghost paid no attention to him. He bent closer toward Melanie and sunk his teeth into her exposed neck. She screamed and tried to push him away but her hands keep going threw him. Rick quickly grabbed her beneath her he shoulders and tried to pull her away from the ghost. Suddenly the Jackal let go of the young woman and charged after the man trying to help her.  
  
"The whore is mine" he hissed Rick jumped away from him but he wasn't quick enough. The Jackal's claws racked across his back. Rick fell to his knees as blood began to flow down his back. The jackal came up behind Rick and twisted his head quickly. Dennis heard the bones in his neck crack. Rick fell into a heap next to David's lifeless body.  
  
While the ghost was distracted Melanie slowly got to her feet. Blood was running down her neck and down her chest. She wrapped her arms around her breast as she began to run toward where Dennis stood. She only got a few steps when the ghost turned back to her. His yellow eyes filled with rage he quickly phased out. Melanie fell to the ground screaming when her appeared in front of her.  
  
"Pllllleeeaase don't hurt me" She pleaded. Dennis watched in horror as the jackal raised his hand and swung it toward her face. She screamed out in pain as his fingers cut into her face. She fell down to the floor crying. The ghost pounced on her. Dennis quickly ran toward them. The jackal saw him coming toward them he turned and looked at Dennis. He grinned evilly at Dennis You want her? Come and get her. He challenged Dennis ran toward them. The jackals hand shot out and hit Dennis on the chest. Dennis felt his head exploded in pain. Images of abuse, loss, pain, rape, mutilation and torture flashed in front of his eyes. Suddenly the ground seemed to fall away from him. The walls of the cell faded to darkness. Melanie's cries and The Jackal laughter faded away as Dennis felt himself plummet into a dark void. 


	2. Mommy Dearest

Dennis felt his self-fall onto a hard surface. He noticed that he was on a dirt floor. He looked up and realized that he was no longer in the asylum. Slowly he stood in the middle of what seemed to be a small two- room shack. To his right there was a small bedroom in it was a dresser and an unmade bed. A couple of bottles of perfume sat up on the dresser. Faded, stained, and tattered blankets cover the bed. An old piece of cloth hung to the side of the doorframe held open by a small rope. Next to the room was a worn bench that had turned gray with age. The room he stood was dim. The walls were made of old misshapen pieces of rotten wood. The only source of light came from the dozen holes in the walls and the single window that stood above the only table of the room. A single chair sat by the table with one unlit candle placed upon it. A cold breeze whistled threw cracks in the room and wall. Only a few coals where left burning in an old rusted wood stove that stood in the middle of the room. He looked around to see that filth lay everywhere. Dark clouds of flies hovered over molded and rotten food that lay in makeshift cupboards. The stench of rotten food, unwashed bodies, human waste, and sex hung in the air. It made Dennis want to throw up.  
  
He went to turned to try to leave. He grabbed the door handle but his hand went threw it. He realized he was stuck in the house. A small bark grabbed his attention and he looked over toward a small pile of dirty blankets that were lying in the far-left corner.  
  
A small scruffy puppy poked its head out from the pile. It's tongue hung out of its mouth. It barked again joyfully and wiggled out from under the blankets. The puppy looked as if I hadn't had a good meal in days and its golden fur was covered in dirt. A couple small twigs and few burrs where snarled with in it. The puppy ran up and grabbed a sock that was lying on the floor next to the stove. He picked it up and began to shake it vigorously. While the puppy played with it's newfound toy Dennis caught movement out from the corner of his eye. The pile of blanket began to move again.  
  
"Puppy?" A small voice called out from under the blankets "Puppy where did you go?" A boy about the age of 6 maybe 7 poked his head out. His gray eyes searched the room his face was covered in dirt. He had a black eye and it looked like his right cheekbone had been broken and never healed right making his right eye look smaller then his left one. His hair was a dark tangled mess. It looked no one has washed or even brushed it in months. He quickly crawled out from under the blankets. The clothes he wore didn't fit him. The pants that he wore reached as far down on his legs as his mid- calf. His shirt was somewhat large on his small frame and fell to about 2 inches above his knees. The sleeves were a little long on his arms and almost completely covered his hands. He hastily walked over to the puppy in attempt to grab it but the puppy darted out from his reach.  
  
"Puppy come back. If mama comes home and sees you she is going to be mad at both of us." He pleaded at the dog as it continued to run from him. Dennis watched the boy chase the small dog around the room at one point he was shocked when both the puppy and the boy ran threw him. The boy finally was able to grab the puppy when it ran under the table. He slowly pulled the puppy out from under the table so not to scare it.  
  
"Come on mama will be home soon." Hi whispered while pulling the puppy to his chest. Just then the front door flew open. A short blond hair woman stepped in. Her matted hair fell down in dirty waves. The low cut purple dress she wore was stained and torn in many places. The lacing that held the front together was undone. A drunken balding man stood next to her groping at her exposed breast. In his free hand he held a bottle of whiskey. Dennis noticed that the clothes that they wore looked to be what people wore in the late 1800's. Also that women looked like a turn of the century prostitute.  
  
"Mmmm Caleb. That feels good " She moaned as he began to slobbered all over her neck and breast. She quickly pulled away she turned to shut the door. The man staggered into the shack as the women closed the door.  
  
" Which way Emma?" He slurred as he staggered around.  
  
"You fucking drunk you've been here before over there." She huffed pointed toward the back room. Caleb quickly grabbed her and took her nipple in t his mouth. Sucking on it noisily. Dennis watched them continue to grope at each other and take turns drinking out of the bottle. He knew they were more then just drunk they were probable on some kind of drug as well. While they continued to grope each other he remembered the boy who was still sitting in the room. He sat on the floor frozen in place. The puppy was now hidden under his shirt wiggling and trying to escape. This must be his mother Dennis though remembering the boy telling the puppy his mother would be mad if she saw it.  
  
The puppy then made its present noticed. It began to howl beneath the boy's shirt. The couple turned to look down at the boy as he tried in desperation to make the small animal be quite. Emma began to lace her dress up quickly before she turned toward the boy her eyes where filled with rage.  
  
"What the hell is that?" She screeched at him. The boy looked up at his mother. His gray eyes filled with terror and his body began to shake slightly. "Iiiitt's.... A...Pppuppy...Mmm...Mmammaa." He stuttered he sat up on his knee and showed the puppy to his mother. Dennis watched as she grabbed the bottle out of her lover's hands and quickly finished it off before yelling at her son.  
  
"Why is there a fucking dog in my house Ryan?" She yelled as she threw the bottle toward him. Dennis jumped back as the bottle shattered a few inches away from the boy. Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks the small boy was no other then The Jackal when he was a child. Why where he here? Dennis wondered. How did he get here? Dennis though about what happened before they ended up in the shack. The Jackal had touched him.. This must be one of his memories. He though. That must be the reason why I can't touch anything and the reason people where able to walk through me as well. It started to make sense. Dennis had a feeling, that things where going to get worse for young Ryan. He just didn't know how right he was. Emma advanced on Ryan fast and savagely kicked him in the ribs. He fell over to his side. The puppy escaped from his grasp and ran to hide back under the blankets.  
  
"I'm sorry mama. I'll be good. I promise. Please don't hurt me." He pleaded his eyes began to feel with tears. His mother didn't seem to listen or care she raised her hand and back handed him across the face. He fell to a heap on the floor. He sat up and tried to get away. She grabbed him by his hair and threw him back down to the ground and started alternating between savagely kicking him and hitting him.  
  
"No mama don't hit me. Ow you're hurting me. Mama please stop." He sobbed as he tried to crawl away from his mother's brutal blows  
  
"You worthless little bastard." She hissed at him threw clenched teeth. She grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. Her hands slowly tightened around his throat. He struggled and began to try to pry her hands away. He gasped for air and kicked trying to get away.  
  
Dennis turned away from the horror he was witnessing. He then watched as Caleb walk over to the pile of blankets where the puppy has ran and hid under. He tore the blanket away from the scared animal. Quickly he tried to grab for it but the puppy bit his outreached hand. A small trickle of blood began to flow from the wound. . Caleb became further enraged. With his other hand he backhanded the animal. The puppy flew into the nearby wall with a small yep. It lay there dazed and unmoving. He grabbed it by the scruff of the neck.  
  
" Look what I found love." he slurred holding the terrified creature toward Emma. She turned her attention from Ryan, dropping him to the ground, to the struggling pathetic creature that her lover held out toward her. Her blue eye narrowed as she looked down at her son who slowly started to crawl away into a corner.  
  
. "Get rid of it" She hissed at Caleb. " I want that flea bitten mutt out of my house.  
  
" Nooooo Mama please don't he's my only friend" Ryan pleaded sitting up. Blood trickle out of his now black and blue nose. It didn't look broken but Dennis was sure it hurt like hell. His left eye was almost swollen shut and he was missing a tooth. His throat was beginning bruised as well. She turned around and glared at him. He cowered back into the corner .  
  
Emma turned toward Caleb "Get rid of it now!"  
  
"With pleasure" he said in drunken glee. He dropped the small animal toward the ground but before it reached the dirt floor Caleb's foot made contact with it and kicked it toward the window. The small animal yipped in pain as flew threw the window and disappeared into the night. One last yip of pain was heard as it hit something out side with a thump. "Well now that that mutt is gone". Emma started seductively. "Let's go to the bedroom and finish what we started." She grabbed his crouch and the left the room.  
  
Once he was sure they were gone Ryan got up and slowly limped toward the broken window. He whipped his nose with his sleeve. Dennis followed him he wanted to see what happened to the puppy. When Dennis looked out the window he saw the dog wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dennis looked over at Ryan who had walked back over to the blankets silent tears fell from his eyes as he laid down and fell into a restless sleep. The sounds of Emma and Caleb began to fill the shack as Dennis felt the floor began to fall away again and the room fade to blackness. 


End file.
